


Shower

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Written for a sensory prompt 'Trying to pull on clothes with damp skin' and a smut prompt: I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.





	Shower

There’s something about a shower. And then there’s something about a shower with Fox Mulder. He’s all planes and angles, he’s all dips and grooves. She wants to run her finger along the shadow of each ab, to flatten her palms on his pecs and exert gentle pressure. She wants to sponge his back and lather his hair. She wants to drink in him and spit him out. He’s looking down at her, hands gripping the curves of her waist, fingers massaging the tops of her ass cheeks, his eyes half-closed, rivulets tipping off his lashes and running over that broad nose, those plump lips.

On tip-toe, she kisses the water away and their wet bodies press together. She expects a hiss of steam, they’re that hot. Instead he licks underneath her ear and she hisses out her pleasure.

“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of lot louder than that,” he says, grinding himself against her.

A primal growl gurgles from her throat as he swivels against her.

“Louder,” he says. A nip on one nipple, hands linked under her and she’s lifted against the wall, cool tiles against her back a relief.

“Mul-derrrr,” she says and locks her ankles over the swell of his ass.

“Louder.” The angle is just right, pressure on her clit, his cock sliding in unrestrained.

She’s gripping his shoulders, biceps burning. “Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” she says and the jets needle their bodies. There’s a grating judder as he relaxes his hold on her and she slips but it serves only to increase the pleasure.

“Fuck,” he says and he peels her apart even further. “Say it louder.”

She can barely muster the breath to speak, the welling of climax is undoing her. He pounds and her back slaps the tiles, her open mouth gathers the sprays of hot water, his wet hair sticks to the crook where neck meets shoulder. She lets go, a roaring scream of the two syllables of his name so that it resonates around the stall and fills their ears. “Mulder! Oh my fucking god.”

Waves of unbearable pleasure rip through her and she grunts as she comes back to consciousness. His fingers are digging into her flesh as his climax follows hers. He lets her down and she leans into him as he turns off the water. Her core is tight with exertion but her legs tremble gently. Cool air hits as he pushes open the door but he wraps her in an oversized towel.

There’s a sharp rap at the door and Skinner’s voice barks out her name. Mulder presses a finger to his lips and ushers her from the bathroom.

“Just a minute,” she calls out and pulls on panties that cling to her damp skin. Her bra feels tight, her blouse sticks to her stomach. She slips on her pants and pulls on a jacket.

She’s running a comb through her hair as she opens the door. Skinner looms in the shadows. “Agent Scully, I’m sorry to interrupt. I can’t get hold of Agent Mulder and I want to run through a few things before the meeting. Have you seen him?”

“No, Sir. Maybe he’s out for a run.”

Skinner looks past her and she holds her breath for a moment. Is the bathroom door shut? Are Mulder’s clothes still strewn over the couch? Are there two cups on the sideboard? “Let’s hope he showers before he gets to the meeting.”

“I’ll see to it, Sir.”

In the bathroom, Mulder is cleaning his teeth. She stands behind him, eyes drawn to the line of his spine as he leans over the sink. Above his head, he’s drawn a love heart in the steam. She smiles and whispers his name into the solid round of his shoulder.


End file.
